


Call me Uncle Ben

by Skywalker0800



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalker0800/pseuds/Skywalker0800
Summary: Anakin ist nicht begeistert von dem Umzug nach London. Der Heirat seiner Mutter mit Owen Kenobi. Der musst seine Freunde verlassen und der Umzug ist noch an seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Doch in London ist es plötzlich nicht mehr so schlimm als sein Stiefonkel Ben Kenobi ein Auge auf den Jungen wirft.Und auch Anakin Scheit nicht von seinen Onkel abgeneigt zu sein.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist eine Geschichte die sich hauptsächlich um Sex dreht. Es geht um Anakin 17 und seinen Stiefonkel 40 Jahre.   
Also nichts für Menschen mit nervösen Magen.

Es begann so wie es endet. Mit viel Spaß.

Shmi Skywalker heiratete Owen Kenobi und damit war Anakin nicht wirklich einverstanden. Er liebte seine Mutter und wollte das sie glücklich ist aber dieser Owen war der Grund warum sie nach London umzogen. Anakin hatte sich gefreut seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag mit seinen Freunden Ahsoka, Padmé und Luke zu feiern und nicht nach London zu ziehen. Er Stütze sein Kin auf seine Hand und schnaufte. Es war Langweilig. Er durfte kein Alkohol er durfte seine Freund nicht zur Hochzeit mit bringen. Mit genervten Blick beobachtete er wie die Gäste tanzen, tranken und ihn nicht beachteten. Der Saal war riesig, mit Lichter geschmückt und Blumen. Ein langer Tisch mit essen und eine Sektpyramide. Der Hochzeitskuchen war dreistöckig und mit Erdbeeren und Sahne. Anakin schnaufte. Musik aus den achtziger Jahren. Er kannte keinen von den Menschen. Es war Owens Freunde und teile von seiner Familie. Anakin war seit er denken konnte ohne Vater oder verwandte aufgewachsen. Es war nur er und seine Mutter. Sie lebten schon Ewig in den Block am Stadtrand von Ottawa. Shmi lernte Owen kennen als sie bei ihm putzte. Er war für ein Jahr in Kanada um zu sehen wie die Firma läuft. 

Anakin stand auf und drückte sich an Menschen vorbei. Als er draußen war atmete er durch. Kühle Nacht Luft. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Wagen und kramte nach seinen Zigaretten. Ein vorsichtiger Blick. Seine Mutter würde ihn töten wenn sie wüsste das er raucht. Mit einen zufriedenen grinsen Pustete er den Qualm aus und sah in den Himmel. Die Musik dröhnte aus dem Saal mit all dem Lachen. Anakin setzte sich auf die Motorhaube. Es war ein schöner Wagen. Hellblau und sportlich. Es war nicht seiner also ihm egal. Seine Mutter hatte nicht das Geld für ein Auto oder Führerschein. Anakin zog sein Handy und sah seine Nachrichten durch. Zwei von Luke und sieben von Ahsoka. Mit einer beifälligen Handbewegung schnipste er die Zigarette weg und lehnte sich gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Er meckerte leise über diesen dummen Anzug. Er hasste Anzüge. Zum Glück hatte er es geschafft seine Chucks tragen zu können. Sie waren sein stolz. Dunkelrot und dreckig. Anakin begann mit Ahsoka über die Hochzeit zu schreiben. Als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme an pfiff. Mit großen, blauen Augen sah er von seinem Handy auf. Ein Mann stand da und fragte: „ Hallo da, Junge, was bist du? Meine neue Kühlerfigur? Bewegt dein Arsch von meinen Auto.“ Anakin verzog das Gesicht und rutschte von dem Wagen. Ohne den Mann zu beachten verschwand Anakin über die Straße. Er hatte weder Bock auf die Hochzeit noch auf den Umzug morgen. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von lärm gewehrt. Müde öffnete er die Augen. Sie lebten jetzt seit drei Monaten bei Owen im Haus. Es war groß und Anakin hatte sein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad. Mit schlechter Laune stand er auf. Nicht nur das fremde Menschen durch das Haus liefen, nein er hörte auch seine Mutter die fröhliche durch den Flur ging. Anakin wusste das sie zu ihm wollte für irgendeinen scheiß. Anakin verschwand in das Bad. Fast jeden Morgen war es eine Flucht vor ihr. Mit verzottelten Haar und harten Schwanz verschwand er unter die Dusche. Heute war sein Geburtstag und seine Mutter hatte eigentlich immer ein kleines Geschenk und ein selbstgemachten Kuchen für ihn. 

Nach dem Duschen Stolperte er über einen Karton im Flur. Er schlich die Treppen runter zur Küche und setzte sich. Shmi lächelte ihn an und sagte: „ Guten Morgen Ani. Heute ist es so weit. Endlich ziehen wir nach London.“ Der Teller klapperte auf dem Marmortisch. Anakin blickte auf Speck, Rührei und Toast mit Ketchup. Er lächelte und begann zu essen. Sein Handy summte. Seine Mutter verließ die Küche um mit einem Mann zu sprechen. Alles war in Bewegung um Anakin und keiner dachte anscheinend an seinen Geburtstag. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Um Zwölf Uhr ging ihr Flieger. Jetzt war es acht. Er stopfte sich das restliche Essen in den Mund und verschwand aus dem Haus.


	2. Call me Uncle Ben

Kauend schwang er sich auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr runter zum Entenpark. Luke wollte sich laut SMS mit ihn treffen. 

Als er im Park war standen seine Freunde da. Sie grinsten und fielen ihn um den Hals. Padmé gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und summte: „ Alles gute Ani.“ Er grinste und wurde von Ahsoka fast umgerissen als sie ihn um den Hals sprang. Ihr blau weißes Haar roch nach Orange. Luke drückte ihn ein Geschenk in die Hand. Anakin grinste und packte das schlampig eingepackte Geschenk aus. Es war ein Foto von ihnen. Sie saßen neben Anakin in der Notaufnahme. Er war gerade frisch genäht am Auge. Anakin lachte. An dem Tag war er zum Helden ohne Angst ernannt worden. Er hatte einen Taschendieb daran gehindert Luke zu beklauen. Der Mann hatte ihn mit einem Messer verletzt und war geflüchtet. Seine Mutter ist an dem Tag vor Sorge durchgedreht. Anakin sah seine Freunde an und summte: „ Danke Leute“, Trauer lag in seiner Stimme und Padmé sagte: „ Wir haben noch etwas.“ Ahsoka sah ihre Freundin an und flüsterte: „ Hast du es mitgenommen?“ Die junge Frau mit den Lockeren Haaren und brauen Augen schüttelte den Kopf. Panik lag in ihren Blick. Luke verdrehte die Augen und summte: „ Da ich weiß das meine Schwester nur an dich denken Padmé habe ich es mitgenommen.“ Luke zog aus seinen Rucksack eine Plastikdose und öffnete den Deckel. Anakin roch es sofort. Schokoladen, Karamell Kuchen mit Marshmallow Stücken.   
Sie verbrachten die Stunden am Entenpark. Ein Ort wo sich Junks und Hunde trafen. Es war auch ein Ort für Skater, Biker und Musiker. Hier war die Jugend unterwegs. Der Park lag neben der U-Bahn und damit im Ghetto der Stadt. 

Anakin sah auf die Uhr es war kurz vor elf Uhr er musste zurück. Mit einem traurigen lächeln nahm er Padmé und Ahsoka in die Arme die zwei weinten. Luke wurde zuletzt verabschiedete. Anakin zog den kleineren jungen Mann in eine Feste Umarmung und flüsterte: „ Ich werde euch schreiben wenn ich in London bin“. Luke blickte zu ihm auf. Tränen sammelten sich in seine hellblaue grauen Augen. Anakin strich Luke mit dem Daumen über die Wange und gab ihn einen Kuss. Luke flüsterte: „ Ich werde dich so sehr vermissen Ani.“„ Padmé und Ahsoka passen auf dich auf Luke“, mit den Worten stieg er auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr zum Haus zurück. Wehmut lag auf seinem Gesicht. Er hasste London jetzt schon. Seine Mutter meinte sie würde für zwei Wochen bei Owens Bruder leben. Anakin ging in das Haus. Alles war leer nur ihre Koffer standen in dem großen Haus. Owen war am Telefonieren. 

Sie Fuhren zum Flughafen. 

Anakin hörte wehrend des Fluges Musik und sah sich Fotos auf seinem Handy an. Er hasste die Menschen im Flugzeug, London und die Familie Kenobi. Der Flug war so langweilig wie das Essen. Es gab Fisch mit Kartoffeln. Anakin wollte es nicht. Er schloss die Augen und träumte von Luke. 

Er wurde mit einem schrecklichen rütteln gewägt. Mit bösen Blick sah er in die blauen Augen seiner Mutter die aufgeregt sagte: „ Ani, Liebling wir sind da!“ Der Junge setzte sich aufrecht und sah aus dem Fenster. Regen, grauer Himmel. Er schnaufte. 

Als sie den Flughafen verließen stand ein Auto da. Ein Fahrer hatte ein Schild auf dem Stand Kenobi. Der Fahrer stand stumm und steif da. Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Sieg in den Wagen. Leder sitze und der Geruch von Blumen. Anakin zog sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und sah zu seiner Mutter er fragte: „ Wo ist Owen?“ Sie schnaufte und antworte: „ Wenn du mir Mal zuhören würdest. Er ist zur Firma um etwas zu klären und kommt später zu uns.“ Anakin hatte die Kopfhörer schon nach dem Wort Firma wieder im Ohr und nickte.


	3. Call me Uncle Ben

Das lange, dunkelblaue Auto hielt vor einem Haus. Es war groß und aus roten Stein. Ein gepflegter Garten und eine Holztür mit einem eingeschnitzten K. Stufen aus weißem Stein. Anakin roch den Geruch von Blumen. Hinter dem Haus waren Bäume und eine große Fläche. Nur Rasen. Eine Frau öffnete die Tür und fragte mit missbilligenden Blick: „ Wenn darf ich melden?“ Anakin zog sich erneut einen Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und hörte noch wie seine Mutter sagte: „ Ich bin Owens Frau.“ Die Frau sah Anakin an und nickte. Sie war alt mit einer hacken Nase und großen Ohren. Sie trug eine Uniform. Die zwei traten ein. Eine große Halle. Eine Treppe. Anakin schob die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und summte. Schmi gab ihn einen Stoß mit den Ellenbogen. Anakin zog die Kopfhörer erneut aus den Ohren und fauchte: „ Was?“ Sie nickte die Treppe hoch. Anakin sah zur Treppe und erblickte einen Mann. Er war in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleidet. Ein Hemd was lila war. Sein Ingwerhaar war nach hinten gekämmt. Er hatte einen Bart. Seine Augen eine Mischung aus grün und blau. Er lächelte. Seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. Ein Leberfleck auf der rechten Wange. Anakin schluckte. Sein erster Gedanke. Fuck ist der heiß. Der Mann stellte sich auf die letzte Stufe und sagte mit einer Stimme wie Honig: „ Shmi“. Sein Blick viel auf Anakin. Er grinste nun noch mehr und musterte Anakin. Seine Augen Schimmerten und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Shmi sah zu Anakin und zurück zu dem Mann. Anakin spürte wie ihn warm wurde und er sah auf seine Füße. Der Mann fragte plötzlich: „ Und wer bist du?“ Shmi lächelte und sagte : „ Das ist Anakin. Mein Sohn.“ Der Mann ging zu Anakin. Er legte seine Hand an Anakins Kin und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. Anakin roch den Geruch von Blumen. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Haut würde brennen da wo der Mann ihn berührte. Der Ingwer lächelte und sagte leise zu Anakin: „ Hallo Anakin. Nenne mich Onkel Ben.“ Anakin schauderte und nickte. Ben ließ ihn los und sagte frech: „ Na dann das ist euer Zuhause.“ Er behielt Anakin im Blick. Shmi zog ihren Sohn die Treppe hoch. Anakin spürte die Blicke von Ben in seinem Nacken. Ben verschwand aus der Halle. Anakin sah sich um. Es gab unzählige Räume und Büros. Am Ende des Flures stand ein Zimmer offen. Er ging rein. Ein großes Bett mit lila Bettwäsche. Lange dunkle Gardinen und einen Boden aus Marmor. Ein Schrank aus schwarzem Holz mit Schwebetüren. Anakin öffnete den Schrank. Lichter gingen an. Der Schrank war leer. Anakin grinste. Ein langer Spiel an der Wand. Die Wand aus weißen Steinen. Anakin ging zum Bett und setzte sich. Es war weich. Er machte seine Musik aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Der Blick zu den Bäumen. Das Zimmer war gut. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen. 

Eine Stimme pfiff ihn an: „ Hallo da, Junge.“ Anakin schreckte hoch. Das war die gleiche Stimme wie die von der Hochzeit. Er sah zur Tür. Ben stand da. Er lehnte am Rahmen und fragte: „ Und Anakin zu frieden mit dem Zimmer.?“Anakin nickte unsicher und setzte sich auf, er schob seine Hände zwischen seine Beine und sagte: „ Danke.“ Ben kam in das Zimmer. Er bewegte sich wie eine Raubkatze die auf ihre Beute zu schlich. Anakin wurde erneut heiß. Ben grinste und ließ seinen Blick über Anakin sein Gesicht tanzen. Er stellte sich neben ihn und summte: „ Ich hörte du bist heute siebzehnten geworden?“ Anakin schluckte trocken und nickte. Ben zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und gab es Anakin. Er zog seine Finger über die von Anakin. Weiche, helle Haut. Anakin schauderte. Konnte seinen Blick nicht von Ben seinen lösen. Der Ingwer beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihn in sein Ohr: „ Behalte es für dich.“ Anakin schloss die Augen als der Atem von Ben seinen Nacken streichelte. Ben richtete sich auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Anakin atmete durch. Er blickte auf das in seiner Hand. Es war ein Schlüssel. Anakin stand auf und betrachtete sich den Schlüssel. Er war klein, Silber und hatte einen verschnörkelten Kopf. Mit fangenden Blick sah er sich um er passe zu nichts im Zimmer.


	4. Call me Uncle Ben

Seine Mutter kam in sein Zimmer und lächelte breit. Anakin schob den Schlüssel in seine schwarze Jeans und sah sie an. Shmi sah sich im Zimmer um und sagte: „ Ben ist so nett. Ich hoffe du wirst ihn nicht sauer machen.“ Anakin verdrehte die Augen und antworte: „ Ich werde mein bestes geben.“ Er schob sie aus dem Zimmer und knurrte: „ Ich bin Müde.“ Sie nickte und antworte: „ Ich werde später noch einmal zu dir kommen.“ Anakin schnaufte: „ Ich kann es nicht erwarten.“ Er schloss die Tür und schmiss sich auf das Bett. Er zog sein Handy und schrieb mit Luke. Er erzählte ihn von dem Haus, Ben und wie hässlich London war. Das er ihn vermisse und Padmé und Ahsoka. Sie schrieben über übliche Sachen und dann schlief er ein. 

Er träumte.

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Er wollte Grade antworten als die Tür auf ging und Ben da stand. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt und eine hellblaue Jeans. Sein Haar nass und er grinste. Anakin lag auf dem Bett und flüsterte: „ Onkel Ben was möchtest du?“ Der Mann kam zu ihn auf das Bett ohne Worte und dann spürte Anakin die Lippen des Ingwers auf seinen. Eine Zunge die sich in seinen Mund schob und zwischen bissen und Küssen keuchte Ben: „ Ich möchte dich.“ Ben schob seine Hand zwischen Anakins Beinen und begann ihm am Hals zu küssen. Anakin zog seine Hände über Ben seine Brust und stöhnte auf als er Ben seine Hand in seiner Hose spürte. Heiße Haut und Ben biss ihn in die Unterlippe. Zog sein Pullover aus und flüsterte: „ Bist du so nervös kleiner?“ Anakin konnte nur nicken. Hitze zwischen ihnen. Ben seine Finger spielten mit Anakins harten Schwanz. Sein Daumen rutschte die harte Länge entlang und spielte mit seinem Schaft. Anakin stöhnte auf. Ben schob ihn hier Hand vor dem Mund und hauchte: „ Nicht so laut hübscher Junge.“ Er ließ sich von Anakins zitternden Händen ausziehen. Erneut Küsse, nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Anakin atmete schwer. 

Ein widerliches rütteln. Anakin schreckte hoch und zog die Decke über sich. Eine Stimme: „ Anakin Hayden Skywalker.“Anakin knurrte. Seine Mutter. Er fauchte unter der Decke: „ Geh weg.“ Sie zog an der Decke und sagte: „ Ich werde jetzt mit Owen zum Essen gehen willst du mit? “Anakin atmete durch. Sein harter Schwanz drückte in der eng geschnitten Jeans und er knurrte in die Matratze: „ Nein ich will schlafen.“ Er hörte seine Mutter schnaufen und sagten: „ Wenn du Hunger hast frag das Hausmädchen nicht Ben. Er möchte arbeiten.“ Sie ging aus dem Zimmer. Anakin kam unter der Decke raus und sah auf sein Handy. Fünf verpasste Anrufe von Luke und neun Nachrichten von Ahsoka. Er ließ sein Handy auf dem Bett liegen und ging zum Spiegel. Seine Honigfarbenen Locken waren ein Chaos. Er zog seinen Schwarzen Pullover aus und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt an. Sein Schwanz beruhigte sich und er ging in das Bad was gegen über von seinem Zimmer war. Es war aus Spiegelfliesen und das Waschbecken aus Glas. Die Dusche war frei. Ein Knopf druck und man duschte im Regen. Die Toilette war schlicht mit einem Roten Deckel der wie Lava glühte. Anakin gab ein erstauntes pfeifen von sich. Er spülte seinen Mund aus und ging pissen. Als er das Bad verließ ging auch das Licht aus. Er sah sich um. So wie er wusste waren unten die Küche von Ben und die große Halle. Auch eine Küche für Personal und das WC für das Personal war unten. Die privaten Räume von Ben waren alle hier oben. Er schlich an der großen Treppe entlang und sah sich auf der anderen Seite um. Musik war zu hören. Keine die er hörte. Er stand auf Gigi d' Agostino. Das war eher klassisch. Neugierde packte den Jungen und er schließlich auf weißen Wollsocken durch die glatten Flure. Eine Standuhr zeigte ihn das es zweiundzwanzig Uhr war. Er kam in ein großes Wohnzimmer. Ein Fernseher so lang wie die Wand selbst hing dort. Schwarze Ledermöbel mit Kissen aus Fellen. Ein Bild von einem Mann. Er trug nur ein Weißes Tuch. Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sommersprossen auf dem ganzen Rück bis zu seinem Hintern. Langes Haar was zu einem Zopf gebunden war. Die Wände aus Stein. Lampen aus Kristall standen in den Ecken. Eine Moderne Musikanlage.


	5. Call me Uncle Ben

In einer Ecke an der Wand hingen Gitarren. Verschiedene Modelle. Es roch nach Blumen. Der Boden war hier roter Marmor. Ein langer Glas Tisch. Der Fuß des Tisches war aus Holz in Form von einem Baum. Anakin summte ein leises: „ Wow.“ Ben seine Stimme. Eine Glastür stand offen und führte auf einen Balkon. Kalte, feuchte Luft drang in das Zimmer. Die Musik kam nicht von der Anlage. Sie war in einem anderen Raum. Anakin wollte gerade gehen als er Ben hörte: „ Hallo Junge.“ Der Mann setzte sich auf die schwarze Couch: „ Setz dich Anakin“, summte er und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Platz neben ihn. Anakin ging langsam zur Couch und setzte sich. Ben trug ein schwarzes Unterhemd und eine weiße Hose aus Seide. Der dünne Stoff legte sich um seine Beine. Anakin konnte die Form von Ben seinen Schwanz sehen. Der Junge bewegte sich nervös. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Augen. Ben seine Lippen oder zu seinem Schwanz. Der Ingwer grinste und fragte: „ Möchtest du was trinken?“ Anakin nickte. Ben stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank aus Glas er zog zwei Kristallgläser und eine Flasche raus. Elegant ließ er sich neben Anakin fallen und kippte ihn etwas von der Bernstein farbenden Flüssigkeit ein. Anakin konnte den Geruch von Apfel riechen und sagte: „ Ich bin siebzehn ich darf kein Alkohol.“ Ben sah sich um und antworte : „ Kannst du jemanden sehen den es Interessiert, Junge?“ Er drückte Anakin das Glas in die Hand und summte: „ Er ist gut.“ Mit einem zwinkern nahm Ben einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück. Anakin nahm einen Schluck. Es war angenehm kühl und süß. Er ließ sein Blick über Ben rutschen. Ben folgte Anakins Blick und grinste als der bemerkte wie Anakin sein Blick immer wieder zwischen Bens Beine rutschte. Der Mann rutschte zudem Jungen Ran und flüsterte: „ Na was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor?“. Er legte seinen Kopf schräge und suchte den Augenkontakt. Anakin wurde heiß. Ben zog plötzlich eine von Anakins Honiglocken lang und summte: „ Sehr Gesprächig bist du nicht.“ Anakin schluckte. Was sollte er ihn sagen. Das er verdammt heiß ist und er nichts lieber machen würde als sich ihn bettelnd vor die Füße zu schmeißen. Anakin wollte gerade etwas sagen als er Ben seine Finger in seinem Nacken spürte. Der Junge atmete ruckartig ein. Ben grinste. „Trink Junge“, flüsterte er. Sein flüstern so leise. Sein Atem tanzte über Anakins Haut. Der Junge schauderte. Er leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck. Ben nahm ihn das Glas ab. Und sah ihn an. Schlank, jung. Große blaue Augen, volle Lippen. Ein feines Gesicht mit einer interessanten Narbe. Ben seine Finger rutschten am Kragen von Anakins T-Shirt entlang. Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich. Leise sagte er: „ Ich glaube nicht dass es eine gute Idee ist?“ Ben zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „ Was meinst du? “Anakin wurde rot. Er wusste nicht ob es an dem Alkohol lag oder daran das Ben ihn zwang seine Gedanken zu äußern. Der Ingwer ließ seine Finger um Anakin sein Kin tanzen und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Der Junge gab ein keuchen von sich und schob seine Zitternden Finger über Ben seine Brust. Ben schob ihn die Zunge in den Mund. Anakin schmeckte den Apfel, den Alkohol und Ben. Spürte seinen Bart. Ben seine Finger legten sich in Anakin sein Nacken. Er zog den Jungen näher an sich. Anakin hatte das Gefühl zu brennen. Ben forderte mehr. Begann ihn in die Unterlippe zu beißen. Neckte Anakins Zunge. Der Junge wimmerte. Schob vorsichtig seine Hand unter das Hemd von Ben. Warme Haut. Raues Brusthaar. Ben löste sich von Anakin. Der Junge holte Luft. Sah ihn die grün Schimmerten Augen von Ben. Er leckte sich vorsichtig über seine Unterlippe. Ein angenehmes pochen. Ben sein Blick viel auf Anakins Hüfte. Sein Schwanz stand hart und drückte in der Jeans. Ben schob seine Hand zwischen Anakins Beine und hauchte: „ Ich denke du findest diese Idee ganz gut.“ Er küsste Anakin erneut. Dieses Mal noch fordernder. Er begann ihn auf die Couch zu drücken. Schob sich zwischen die Beine des Jungen. Anakin zitterte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch kein Sex gehabt. Ben übernahm das Steuer und begann Anakin von Kleidung zu befreien. Es war ein Verständnis ohne Worte. Schnell landeten die Sachen auf dem Boden. Flinke Finger glitten über Anakin seine Haut. Ben flüsterte: „ Entspann dich“. Er zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss.


	6. Call me Uncle Ben

Drückte seinen harten Schwanz an den von Anakin. Haut traf auf Haut. Zunge die Zunge forderte. Ben legte seine Finger um Anakin seinen Schwanz. Spielte mit ihm. Anakin atmete schwer. Es war so viel besser als es sich selbst zu machen. Feuchte Vorfreude. Ben sah Anakin an. Der Junge wölbte sich unter den Fingern des Ingwers. Er hauchte: „ So ein schönes Kind.“ Anakin atmete den Geruch von Ben. Ertrank in dem Gefühl. Ben zog seine Zunge über Anakins Länge. Leckte ihn seine Vorfreude vom Schwanz. Der Junge Stöhnte auf, krallte sich in das Haar von Ben. Der Mann blickte auf. Sein Daumen glitt über Anakins Schaft. Er begann die Feuchtigkeit über Anakins Loch zu reiben. Drückte seine Finger in sein Loch. Anakin wimmerte. Sein Atem raste. Ben spürte Hitze, enge. Er lächelte. Anakin sein Schwanz sehnte sich nach Aufmerksamkeit. Zuckte. Der Junge bewegte seine Hüften. Ließ sich von Ben seinen Fingern Ficken. Ben zog seine Finger aus Anakin. Langsam schob er seinen Schwanz in Anakin sein geweitetes Loch. Er keuchte. Anakin krallte sich in ein Kissen. Ben begann ihn zu küssen. Hauchte ihn in sein Ohr. Anakin war gefangen. Ein rausch. Ben war hart und arrogant. Der Ingwer traf auf Anakin seinen süßen Punkt. Der Junge stöhnte laut auf. Seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Finger krallten sich in Ben seine Schultern. Feuchtes Haar was Ben in Strähnen vor den Augen hing. Hüftknochen die aufeinander trafen. Stöhnen, heiße, feuchte Haut. Harte Stöße. Anakin kam. Mit einen zucken seiner Hüfte. Nass, warm, klebrig spritzte es zwischen Ben und Anakin seinen Unterleib. Rann an dem rauen, Ingwer Haar entlang. Anakin sein Atem raste so schnell wie sein Herz schlug. Ben stöhnte ihm ins Ohr. Anakin bekam eine Gänsehaut. Drückte sich gegen den Mann. Er hauchte: „ Onkel Ben.“ Der Ingwer knurrte. Ging über die Kante. Er kam mit einem dunklen Stöhnen. Anakin zitterte und legte seine Arme um Ben. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwer an. Er wollte nicht das Gefühl verlieren. Zu schön zu berauschend. Ben blickte Anakin an. Anakin küsste ihn. Der Ingwer keuchte, schwer atmend in den Kuss. Langsam rutschte Ben sein Schwanz aus Anakin sein Loch. Anakins Freude klebte an Ben sein Scharmhaar. Der Ingwer sah an sich ab. Anakin blickte auf Ben seinen Schwanz. Er fühlte sich wund und müde. Ben zog seine Hose an. Er drehte Anakin den Rücken zu. Sommersprossen bis zum Arsch. Rote Halbmonde an seinen Schulterblättern. Anakin Stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah wie sich Ben sein geschmeidiger Körper bewegte. Wie sich der Stoff um ihn legte. Jede Bewegung des Ingwers sprach Sex. Anakin grinste. Schwerfällig zog er sich an. Ben fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar und kämmte es mit den Fingern nach hinten. Er setzte sich auf die Couch. Schob Anakins langen, schlanken Beine von der Couch. Der Junge kämpfte mit dem Gleichgewicht. Ben sah Anakin zu wie er sich anzog. Der Junge ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. Ben fragte mit rauer Stimme: „ Rauchst du?“ Anakin Nickte. Ben stand auf. Er holte seine Zigaretten und gab Anakin eine. Anakin grinste. Seine Augen auf Ben gerichtet. Der Mann stand an der Glastür zum Balkon und sah Anakin an. Stille zwischen ihn. Sie rauchten zu ende. Ben setzte sich wieder. Er legte einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Anakin legte sich gegen Ben seiner Brust. Der Ingwer grinste und fragte: „ Ist das angebracht lieber Neffe?“ Anakin grinste und antworte: „ Es ist entsprechend Onkel Ben.“ Der Ingwer lachte. Ein schönes Lachen. Anakin fielen die Augen zu. Es dauerte nicht lange da wurde Anakin geweckt. Müde blinzelte er. Ben zog sich unter ihn raus und summte: „ Deine Mutter ist zurück.“ Anakin setzte sich aufrecht. Ben zog ihn hoch und an sich. Anakin spürte seinen heißen Atem. Der Mann flüsterte: „ Das bleibt zwischen uns hübscher Junge“, er drückte ihn einen heißen Kuss auf und ließ Anakin im Wohnzimmer stehen. Der Junge eilet in sein Zimmer. Er zog seine Hose aus und warf sich in sein Bett. Er schlief wieder ein. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von dieser alten Frau geweckt. Sie sagte mit schrulliger Stimme: „ Frühstück.“ Anakin spürte sein harten Schwanz und knurrte: „ Ich bin gleich da“. Sie ging. Als Anakin aus sein Zimmer kam, kam ihn der Geruch von Würstchen entgegen. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein blau, rot, weißes T-Shirt. Sein Haar wild. Er ging in die Küche.


	7. Call me Uncle Ben

Als er den Raum betrat rannte seine Mutter in einem langen schwarzen Rock und einer blauen Bluse hinter der Haushälterin her und wollte unbedingt helfen. Owen saß in Anzug da und aß Bohnen mit Würstchen und Toast. Ben blickte zu ihm. Sein Haar wild und nass. Er trug ein dunkelroten Kaschmir Pullover und eine hellblaue Jeans. Sie legte sich perfekt an seine Hüfte. Anakin setzte sich gegenüber von Ben und sagte müde: „ Guten Morgen Onkel Ben.“ Ben grinste und antworte: „ Guten Morgen Anakin.“ Er blickte ihn an. Anakin sah zu seiner Mutter. Sie stellte ihn einen Teller auf den Tisch. Anakin beugte sich vor. Eine Kette mit einem kleinen silbernen Schlüssel rutschte aus sein T-Shirt. Ben grinste. Er aß eine Blutorange und trank einen Kaffee. Shmi setzte sich und fragte: „ Hast du gut geschlafen Ani?“ Der Junge nickte. Plötzlich spürte er einen Fuß zwischen seinen Beinen. Er schluckte. Sein Blick auf Ben. Er sah auf seine Frucht. Owen sah Anakin seine Kette an und fragte: „ Wo hast du die her?“ Der Junge versteifte sich unser den reibenden Druck auf seinen Schwanz und knurrte: „ Von … von Padmé.“ Owen nickte und aß weiter. Anakin lehnte sich zurück und atmete durch. Ben war ruhig. Sah mit flüchtigen blicken zu Anakin. Der Junge schloss die Augen und fragte: „ Kann ich gehen?“ Seine Mutter sah ihn fragend an. Ben erhöhte den Druck. Anakin sein Schwanz hart. Der Junge stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer. 

Ben trank sein Kaffee und sagte: „ Ich muss mich fertig machen.“ Er ging. 

Anakin saß auf seinem Bett und knurrte. Er schob seine Hand in seine Hose und legte seine Finger um seinem harten Schwanz. Die Tür ging auf. Anakin sah auf und zog seine Hand aus seiner Hose. Ben stand vor der Tür und fragte: „ Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Er grinste frech und schloss die Tür. Anakin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und antworte: „ Vielleicht.“ Ben ging auf ihn zu drückte ihn auf das Bett. Er begann Anakin begierig zu Küssen. Anakin spreitzte seine Beine und erwiderte den Kuss. Ben drückte seinen Harten Schwanz gegen den von Anakin. Schneller Atem. Leises flüsterten. Ben zog an Anakin seinen Klamotten. Küsse, nackte Haut. Anakin keuchte. Ben zog seine Zunge über Anakins Flachen Bauch. Verschwand zwischen den weit gespreizten Beinen des Jungen. Seine Zunge legte sich um den harten Schwanz vor seiner Nase. Er schob seine Hände auf Anakins Hüfte. Drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Anakin hielt sich den Mund zu. Stöhnte in seiner Hand. Ben nahm Anakins Schwanz in den Mund. Feuchter, warmer Speichel rann an Anakins Schwanz entlang. Eine schnelle Zunge glitt über Anakins Eichel und ließ seinen Penis zucken. Der Junge wölbte sich. Er war ohne verstand. Ben keuchte gegen seine Haut. Heißer Atem. Es klopfte an der Tür. Anakin zog die Decke über sich und Ben. Der Mann blieb ruhig. Ben hörte die Stimme seines Bruders. Er ließ seine Zugspitze über Anakin seinen süßen Schlitz an seinen Schwanz rutschen, biss ihn mit leichten Druck in die Eichel. Anakin zuckte zusammen. Versuchte nicht zu Stöhnen. Owen sah Anakin an. Er fragte: „ Warum bist im Bett?“ Anakin sagte heißer: „ Ich habe noch mit Ahsoka… ka… ja …“ geschrieben.“ Owen sah sich um und fragte: „ Deine Mutter möchte in den Garten. Willst du mit?“ Anakin nickte. Ein erneuter biss und eine heiße Zunge. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und sagte: „ Jaa …. Jaaa …. Ja …ich komme mit.“ Owen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und Schloss die Tür. Ben kam unter der Decke hervor. Sein Bart nass von Vorfreude und Speichel begann er Anakin zu küssen. Der Junge schmeckte sich selbst. Ben drückte seine Hüfte an die von Anakin und keuchte ihn in sein Ohr. Anakin sein Atem schwer. Ben flüsterte: „ Auf deine Knie…. Stelle dich auf allen Vieren.“ Anakin gehorchte. Ben rutschte hinter ihn und zog seine Zunge über Anakins Loch, schob seine Zunge in ihn. Seine Hände glitten um Anakin seine Hüfte, spielte mit seinen nassen Schwanz. Anakin stöhnte auf. Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn. Langsam schob Ben zwei Finger in Anakins herrlich gegeiztes Loch. Er verteilte kleine Bisse auf Anakins Hintern. Seine Finger spielten mit der Feuchtigkeit die aus Anakin sein Schwanz tropfte. Nasse Flecken auf den Lacken. Verschwitzte Haut. Rauer Atem. Ben schob seinen harten Schwanz in Anakin.


	8. Call me Uncle Ben

Und stöhnte auf. Schnelle, harte Stöße. Er hielt Anakins Hüfte. Biss ihn in den Rücken. Anakin krallte sich in das Lacken. Pure Ektase. Stöhnen. Anakin vergas zu schlucken. Da war er Ben traf Anakins Prostata. Der Junge stöhnte auf. Seine Hüfte zitterte nach vorn. Seine Beine gaben nach. Er fiel auf das Laken. Ben stöhnte rau. Anakin biss in den Stoff sein Schwanz rieb hart an seinen Bauch. Der Ingwer Wüste genau was er tat und keuchte: „ Noch nicht Ani.“ Anakin schauderte. Ben seine Stimme ein lüsternes flüstern. Anakin zwang sich seinen Orgasmus zurück zu halten. Seine Muskeln zitterten. Ben wurde härter. Sein Atem an der feuchten Haut von Anakin. Es gab sie und nur sie. Das Gefühl der Freude jagte durch Ben. Ein dunkles aufstöhnen. Ben kam mit Anakin. Nass, heiß sog sich der Stoff voll. Anakin schloss nass von Sperma und Schweiß die Augen. Ben zog ihn am Haar. Den Kopf in dem Nacken und küsste ihn. Er flüsterte in den Kuss: „ Dein Arsch ist perfekt.“ Er ließ Anakins Kopf wieder auf das Bett fallen. Langsam zog er seinen Schwanz aus dem Arsch des Jungen. Sein Schwanz halb hart und nass. Er zog seine Finger über Anakin seinen Rücken. Malte einen großen Leberfleck nach und flüsterte schwer atmend: „ Du musst in den Garten.“ Anakin sah ihn erschöpft an und nickte wortlos. Ben stand auf. Er sah sich im Spiegel an. Anakin seine Finger zogen müde über Ben seinen Arsch und er hauchte: „ Komm doch mit in den Garten Onkel Ben.“ Ben sah über seine Schulter und grinste schräge. Er beugte sich zu Anakin und hauchte ihn ins Ohr: „ Wer bin ich?“ Anakin grinste und antworte: „ Onkel Ben.“ Der Ingwer knurrte und zog Anakin hoch. Der Junge drückte sich an Ben. Der Mann mit den grauen Schläfen küsste ihn. Zog seine Finger über Anakins Arsch. Feuchtigkeit. Er grinste. Ben zog einen nassen streifen an Anakins Rücken hoch. Es klopfte. Anakin zuckte zusammen und sagte panisch: „ Bin gleich da.“ Seine Mutter fragte durch die Tür : „ Ist alles gut?“ Ein schnelles: „ Ja“. Ben zog sich an und wartete bis es still wurde. Er gab Anakin eine Kuss und flüsterte: „ Wir sehen uns.“ Anakin grinste und suchte seine Sachen. Er musste sich sauber machen.   
Als Anakin in den Garten kam war die Röte noch in seinem Gesicht. Der kühle Wind tat gut. Owen kam zu Anakin sah ihn an und fragte: „ Anakin ist alles gut bei dir?“ Anakin sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Arsch schmerzte und er hatte ein warmes Gefühl in sich. Der Junge nickte und antworte: „ Ja warum auch nicht.“ Er sah sich um. 

Owen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihm nach. Vom Balkon sah Ben zu seinem Bruder und ging zurück in das Haus. 

Die Woche verging. Ben nahm Anakin wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Wann immer Anakin mit einem leisen Onkel Ben darum fragte. 

Es war Sonntag Nachmittag als Anakin auf dem Schreibtisch von Ben saß. Im Schneider Sitz. Sein Haar wild, zerstört. Er beobachtete Ben. Der Mann stand am Fenster. Eine hellblaue Anzugshose. Ein weißes Hemd. Seine blau weiße Krawatte ungebunden um sein Hals. Er grinste Anakin an. Anakin trug eine schwarze Jogginghose ein Lilla Pullover der fast rosa aussah. Er wartete das sein Onkel aufhörte zu telefonieren. Die Bürotür ging auf und Shmi stand in der Tür sie sah Anakin an und fragte leise: „ Was machst du hier?“ Anakin stand vom Schreibtisch auf und flüsterte: „ Ich warte auf Onkel Ben.“ Ben sah beide an und ging aus dem Raum. Er meckerte mit der Person und drohte Schuhe aus seiner Haut zu nähen wenn er jetzt nicht sofort nach sehen würde. Anakin grinste. Seine Mutter sah Ben nach und sprach: „ Anakin, ich und Owen machen uns Sorgen um dich.“ Anakin verzog sauer sein Gesicht und zischte: „ Warum weil ich nicht auf Familien Ausflüge und Stadtrundfahrt stehe? Weil ich mich nicht für die neue Schule Interesse oder weil du mit mir keine Kekse backen kannst? Oder weil ich Owen nicht Papa nenne?“ Shmi sah zur Tür und antworte: „ Weil du viel Zeit mit Ben verbringst. Du solltest mit Freunden zusammen sein und nicht mit deinen Onkel. Mein Sohn. Owen mag es nicht das du ihn so vergöttertest. Zu Ben bist du nett und zu Owen nicht.


	9. Call me Uncle Ben

Wir wollten wissen was los ist.“ Anakin setzte sich wieder auf den Schreibtisch und zischte: „ Ben hat mich nicht gezwungen nach London zu ziehen. Das ist deine und Owens Schuld. Ben will nicht mit mir eine heile Welt so wie ihr. Er behandelt mich nicht wie ein Kind.“ Indem Moment tauchte Ben auf und sah die zwei an. Shmi sah über ihre Schulter und sagte: „ Ben.“ Der Ingwer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie ging. Anakin sprang vom Tisch und ging zu Ben. Er Atmete tief durch und flüsterte:„ Du riechst gut, Onkel Ben.“ Seine Nase an Ben seinen Hals. Ben schloss die Augen uns flüsterte: „ Ooh Anakin.“ Der Junge Band ihn die Krawatte und fragte: „ Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben? Ich könnte dein Praktikant werden oder dein Sex Sklave.“ Ben grinste und antworte: „ Nein. Deine Mutter wird schon misstrauisch. Wir müssen jetzt vorsichtig sein.“ Er drängte Anakin gegen den dunklen Schreibtisch und zog ihn in einem Kuss. Der Junge drückte sich an ihn. Keuchte als Ben ihn in die Unterlippe biss und sich von ihm löste. Er nahm seine Jacke und sprach: „ Ich werde spät zurück sein.“ Anakin ließ die Schultern hängen und blieb mit einem heißen kribbeln auf dem Mund zurück. 

Anakin lag im Bett und schreib mir Luke. Er hatte nicht mehr mit seiner Mutter oder Owen gesprochen. Es war kurz vor elf und kühle Regen Luft lag im Raum. Anakin legte sein Handy zur Seite und drückte sein Gesicht in sein Kissen. Es roch nach Ben. Er keuchte in sein Kissen. Ein leises knarren. Anakin sah auf. Ben kam zu ihn aufs Bett und flüsterte: „ Kein Wort Junge.“ Er begann Anakin zu Küssen. Schnelle Finger die Anakin entkleideten. Schwerer Atem. Ben zog sich schnell aus. Küsste Anakin am Hals entlang zog seine heiße Zunge über die Brust des Jungen. Anakin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine langen, schlanken Finger in dem glatten Haar von seinen Onkel. Ben drückte ihn auf das Lacken. Schnelle Bewegungen. Anakin kam auf sein Handy. Es rutschte runter und viel auf Ben sein Hemd. 

Eine Stimme fragte plötzlich: „ Anakin?“ 

Das einzige was zu hören war das Rauschen von schweren Atem die Geräusche von Küsse. Erneut die Stimme: „ Anakin?“

Anakin jammerte als er eine nasse Zunge spürte die sich um sein Schwanz legte. Ein gestöhntes: „ Onkel….. Ben.“ Ein dunkles knurren als Antwort. Ben schob zwei Finger in Anakins Loch. Ließ sie langsam rein gleiten. Beobachten wie der Junge sich wölbte, wie seine Brust sich schnell hob. Er begann Anakin an den Oberschenkeln zu beißen. Seine Finger bewegten sich langsam. Er hauchte: „ So ein wunderschönes Bild. Könntest du dich sehen Ani.“ Anakin stöhnte schwer als Antwort. Ben zog seine Finger aus Anakin sein Loch. Er zog Anakin auf sein Schoß und keuchte: „ Reite mich.“ Anakin küsse Ben. Lächelte und begann ihn über die Brust zu küssen. Zog seine Nase durch Ben sein Scharmhaar. Atmete tief durch. Er leckte mit der Zunge an Ben seinen harten Schwanz. Ben schnurrte und zog seine Finger durch Anakin sein Haar. Anakin drückte seine Lippen gegen Bens Eichel und zog die Form mit der Zunge nach. Ben drückte sein Kopf tiefer und keuchte. Anakin gab ein erstickt es Geräusch von sich. Warmer Speichel lief an Ben sein harten Schwanz entlang. Raues Stöhnen. Der Ingwer zog den Jungen hoch. Küsste ihn begierig. Schob seine Zunge in Anakin sein Mund. Lange Finger die über Ben seinen Rücken zogen. Der ältere Mann zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Anakin stöhnte auf. Spürte wie Ben sein Schwanz in sein nasses Loch rutschte. Ein leichter Duck. Ben hauchte: „ Fuck, bewege dich.“ Er legte seine Hände auf Anakins Hüfte und führte ihn. Anakin legte seine Arme um Ben seinen Hals. Heiße Küsse. Blicke die sich trafen. Leises Stöhnen. Ben stöhnte in Anakins Mund. Der Junge schauderte. Feuchte Haut. Schweiß rann an ihren Rücken entlang. Anakin sein Schwanz rieb an Ben seinen Bauch. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter. Die Bewerbung härter, schneller. Ben gab ein raues Stöhnen von sich.


	10. Call me Uncle Ben

Anakin ließ sich schwer auf ihn runter rutschen. Spürte wie Ben sein Schwanz in ihm war, wie er seinen süßen Punkt traf. Immer wieder, immer härter. Anakin ritt seinen Onkel. Feuchte Haut an feuchter Haut. Ben biss ihn in den Hals. Anakin drückte sich an Ben und keuchte: „ Onkel …. Ich komme.“ Ben zog seine Finger über Anakins sein Schwanz und küsste ihn. Er keuchte als ihn Anakins nasse Freude über die Finger rann. Warm und dick. Anakins Atem zitterte. Ben schob ihn zwei Finger in den Mund und hauchte: „ Sei ein lieber Junge.“ Anakin leckte und saugte an Ben seinen von Sperma klebenden Fingern. Der Ingwer stöhnte schwer und Kamm mit einen gedämpften Stöhnen gegen Anakins Hals. Anakin zitterte. Ben zog ihn die Finger aus dem Mund und küsste ihn. Stirn an Stirn. Sie sahen sich mit einen Lächeln, schwer atmend an. Ben keuchte als Anakin sein Hintern zusammen kneifet. Langsam glitt Anakin von Ben sein Schoß und zog ihn auf die kühlen Lacken. Der Ingwer grinste als der Junge sich in seine Arme legte und flüsterte: „ Bleibe die Nacht.“ Ben schloss die Augen.

Die Stimme am Telefon war verstummt. Das Handy leuchtete auf. Anruf beendet.

Die zwei Männer schliefen ein. Anakin sein Bein über Ben seine Hüfte. Ben hielt den Jungen in seinen Armen. Seine Nase ihn Anakins feuchten Locken. Stille trat in das Zimmer was nach Sex und Regen roch.   
Anakin wachte am nächsten Morgen auf. Ben lag da. Ohne Decke. Ein Arm unter sein Kopf der andere hing vom Bett. Sein süßer Arsch geschmückt mit Sommersprossen. Anakin sein Handy summte. Er sah sich um. Müde und wund sah er auf den Boden. Er zog sein Handy von Ben sein Hemd und machte den Wecker aus. Ben öffnete verschlafen die Augen und murmelte: „ Fuck wie spät ist es?“ Anakin flüsterte: „ Fünf Uhr.“ Ben schloss die Augen wieder und murmelte: „ Warum.“ Anakin stand auf. Er wollte gerade gehen, als Ben seine Hand ergriff und ihn zurück ins Bett zog. Anakin lachte und summte: „ Ich muss mich für die Schule fertig machen.“ Ben zog seine Finger über Anakin seine Brust runter zwischen Anakins Beine. Der Schwanz von dem Jungen war hart. Ben grinste und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er flüsterte: „ Setze dich auf mich.“ Anakin grinste und summte: „ Ben.“ Der Ingwer knurrte und sagte: „ höre auf deinen Onkel.“ Anakin setzte sich auf Ben seine Hüfte. Ben zog seine Finger über Anakins Schwanz. Zog seinen Finger auf und ab. Spielte mit Anakins Hoden. Der Junge keuchte und spürte Ben seinen Schwanz an seinen Arsch. Hart drückte er gegen ihn. Ben grinste und zog ihn zu sich. Er hauchte in sein Ohr: „ Ich bedauere dass du zur Schule musst.“ Anakin schnurrte: „Ich auch Onkel. Ich auch.“ Er stieg von Ben. Zog seine Finger über den Schwanz seines Onkels und ging mit seinen Sachen richtig Badezimmer.

Als er Wieder in sein Zimmer kam war Ben nicht mehr da. Im Haus war es Still. Anakin nahm seinen Rucksack und sah auf sein Handy. Er fauchte entsetzt: „ Scheiße, nein.“ Er hatte Luke angerufen.“ Sein Blick auf die Uhr er musste los. Schnell eilte er die Treppen runter. Ben kam aus der Küche. Er sah Anakin an. Ben biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste. Anakin stand da. Ein weißes Hemd. Eine Graue Hose, graue Jacke. Das Symbol der Privatschule auf der Brust. Sein Haar zu einen kleinen Zopf. Sein Rucksack über eine Schulter. Ben ging auf ihn zu. Ohne ein Wort drückte er ihn an die Wand. Öffnete seine Hose. Er flüsterte in sein Ohr: „ Lass dich von deinen Onkel Ficken.“ Anakin keuchte über die Worte. Zog in aller schnelle seine Hose runter. Ben zog seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose und ohne Anakin zu dehnen schob er sich in Anakin. Der Junge wickelte seine Beine um die Hüften seines Onkels. Harte, brutale Stöße. Ben sein rauer Atem an Anakin seinen Hals. Der Junge wimmerte. Krallte sich in das Hemd von Ben. Es schmerzte, brannte und war so gut. Ben keuchte: „ Sag es wenn du kommst.“ Anakin nickte. Biss Ben in den Hals. Ben stöhnte laut auf. Anakin wimmerte: „ Onkel, Onkel….. Ben …. Ich.“ Ben legte seine Hand um Anakins harten, zuckenden Schwanz.


	11. Call me Uncle Ben

Er kam in Ben seiner Hand. Anakin keuchte, stöhnte. Ben seine Stöße wurden noch härter. Er kam mit einen rauen Stöhnen. So schnell wie er in ihn war zog Ben sich aus den Schuljungen und wischte sich Anakins Sperma von der Hand, in sein Taschentuch. Ein schneller, heißer Kuss. Blicke die Sprachen ohne Worte. Sie zogen sich an und gingen getränte Wege. Ben sah über seine Schulter und rief: „ Anakin! Ich hole dich später ab.“ Der Schüler grinste und nickte. Er rannte zum Bus. Ben ging zu sein Wagen. Die Luft kalt. Pfützen auf dem Boden. Die Stadt erwachte langsam. Das Anwesen von Ben befand sich außerhalb der Stadt. 

Anakin sah aus dem Fenster vom Bus. Er hörte Musik. Neben ihn saß ein Junge. Er war aus der gleichen Schule wie er. Der Junge las ein Buch. Seine Schulter langen schwarzen Haare hingen platt von seinen Kopf. Er hatte eine Narbe über seine rechte Gesichtsseite. Länger und breiter als die von Anakin. Der Junge sah Anakin an und sprach mit hin. Der Honig nahm seine Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und fragte: „ Was?“ Der Junge lächelte und sagte : „ Du bist neu nicht war?“ Anakin nickte. Der Junge reichte ihn die Hand und sagte: „ Ich bin Ben Solo. “Anakin schüttelte ihn die Hand und antworte: „ Anakin Sky…. Kenobi.“ Der Junge sah ihn an. „ Kenobi? Bist du der Sohn von Ben Kenobi?“ Anakin grinste breit und sagte: „ Nein sein Neffe. Meine Mutter hat Owen Kenobi geheiratet. Er hat mich adoptiert.“ Der dunkelhaarige nickte und sagte: „ Mein Vater arbeitet für Kenobi. Er hat mich nach ihn benannt weißt du.“ Anakin grinste und summte: „ Er ist sehr nett.“ Ben Solo nickte und fragte: „ Wie lange bist du schon hier?“ Sie unterhielten sich bis zur Schule. Das Gebäude war alt und aus grauen Stein. 

Der Unterricht zog sich, wie Solo sein Reden. Anakin hatte kein Interesse an den Jungen, seine Geschichten oder dem Unterricht. Er wollte bei seinem Onkel sein.   
Die Glocke erlöste die gelangweilten Teenager.   
Anakin rannte aus dem Gebäude. Der Regen stützte auf ihn nieder. Ben sein hellblauer Wagen stand da. Der Ingwer grinste und winkte ihm zu. Der Junge verschwand in den Wange, viel ihn um den Hals und küsste ihn. Ben knurrte, schob seine Zunge in Anakin sein Mund. Ben fuhr hinter die Schule. Der Regen knallte auf den Wagen. Anakin kletterte auf Ben seinen Schoß. Küsse. Finger die Kleidung lösten, Knöpfe die geöffnet wurden. Schneller Atem. Anakin zog seine Zunge an Ben seinen Hals entlang. Ben öffnete Anakin seine Hose. Keine Worte nur schwerer Atem, leises lachen. Der Klang des Regen mischte sich mit ihren schnellen Atem. Anakin zog Ben seinen harten Schwanz aus der Hose. Begann ihn zu küssen. Zog seine Zunge an seiner Eichel entlang. Wärme breitete sich im Wagen aus. Der Ingwer keuchte und stöhnte: „ Sei ein lieber Junge.“ Anakin knurrte zur Antwort. Seine Hose nur noch um ein Bein. Langsam rutschte er auf Ben sein Schwanz. Keuchen, Stöhnen. Ben zog seine Finger über Anakins Rücken zog ihn an den Haaren. Anakin Stöhnte. Der Wagen wackelte. Anakin küsste Ben. Der Ingwer stöhnte in Anakin sein Mund. Zungen die sich berührten. Speichel. Feuchte Wärme. Ben keuchte. Anakin legte sein Kopf in den Nacken. Stöhne: „ Onkel.“ Ben biss ihn in den Hals. Schmerzen zogen durch Anakin mischten sich mit dem Süßen Druck auf seiner Prostata. Ben seine Finger spielten mit Anakin seinen Schwanz. Schnelle Finger die über Anakins nassen Schaft rutschen. Der Junge stöhnte auf. Seine Hüften bewegten sich in Rausch der Gefühle, Gänsehaut und Ben sein heißer Atem. Die Scheiben des Wagens waren beschlagen. Anakin zog an Ben seinen Haar. Ben stöhnte auf. Anakin wurde in einen Kuss gezogen. Anakin keuchte. Die Bewerbung um sein Schwanz. Das Gefühl der Freude. Er stöhnte auf. Ben biss ihn in die Unterlippe. Anakin drückte sich an seinen Onkel. Sie kamen gleichzeitig. Stöhnend. Sich berührend. Ben seine Hose, sein Hemd nass von Anakin seiner Freude. Der Junge rutschte schwer atmend neben sein Onkel und grinste ihn an.


	12. Call me Uncle Ben

Ben schob seinen nassen Schwanz zurück in seine Hose und atmete durch. Er sah Anakin an und grinste.   
Sie fuhren schweigend nach Hause. Anakin spielte während der Fahrt mit Ben seinen Haar. Ben sah ihn gelegentlich an und grinste. Der Regen verlangsamte den Verkehr. 

Als sie Zuhause an kamen war das haus leer. Ein Zettel auf dem Küchen Tisch. Ani mein Schatz ich bin bei Owen in der Firma wir wollten zu Mittag essen. P.S ich habe dir was gekocht. Es ist im Kühlschrank. Ich habe dich lieb. Mom. Anakin verdrehte die Augen. Das Dienstmädchen war Krank also bleib ihn nur das Essen selbst auf zu wärmen. Ben war in sein Bad verschwunden. Anakin grinste er sollte sich auch sauber machen. 

Anakin kam geduscht in die Küche zurück. Ben saß auf dem Küchentisch und sah sich fragend die Plastikschale an. Er schüttelte sie. Die Nudeln klatschten gegen den Deckel und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Anakin lachte. Ben sah von der Dose zu Anakin und fragte: „ Willst du das Essen?“ Anakin sah Ben an. Sein Haar schimmerte. Seine grauen Schläfen sahen wie Silber aus. Er trug diese weiße seiden Hose und einen schwarzen Kaschmir Pullover. Sein Haar war gekämmt und er roch wieder nach Blumen. Anakin ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn die Dose weg. Ben sprang vom Tisch und summte du solltest was besseres essen als Abfall. Junge.“ Anakin zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte: „ und was? Obst und Gemüse?“ Ben sah über seine Schulter und grinste. „ Ja es ist köstlich und besser als Müll.“ Anakin sah auf eine Platte die Ben hielt. Sie war voller Früchte. Der Ingwer stellte sie zur Seite und summte: „ Setz dich Junge.“ Anakin grinste und setzte sich auf den Tisch. Ben murmelte: „ Als wenn ich keine Stühle hätte.“ Anakin begann zu lachen und kicherte: „ Sorry Onkel.“ Ben zog eine seidene Augen-blinde in schwarz aus einer Schublade und flüsterte: „ Den Anstand in Kanada gelassen nicht war.“ Anakin antworte: „ Ich denke den hat mein Onkel mir aus dem Leib gefickt.“ Ben lachte und antworte: „ Was für eine Kranke Familie du doch hast.“ „ Ich konnte sie mir nicht aussuchen“, war die trockene Antwort des Siebzehn jährigen Schüler. Ben legte ihn die Augen Binde um und flüsterte: „ Mach den Mund auf.“ Anakin gehorchte und öffnete seinen Mund. Ben nahm eine kalte Erdbeere und zog sie über Anakins Lippen. Anakin ließ sich von Ben füttern. Der Vierzig Jahre alte Mann stand zwischen den Beinen des Schülers und schob ihn eine Weintraube in den Mund. Ben biss selbst in eine Erdbeere. Er zog die Frucht an Anakins Hals entlang und leckte der süßen Spur aus Saft nach. Anakin keuchte. Er verließ sich nur auf das fühlen, das schmecken. Ben sein warmer Atem der Geruch von Blumen und Früchten. Der Ingwer zog seine Zunge an Anakin sein Ohr entlang. Er steckte ihn das Stück Erdbeere in den Mund und küsste ihn. Anakin Taste nach seinen Onkel und hauchte in den Kuss: „ Was hast du vor?“ Ben seine Stimme dunkel und so nahe an ihn. „ Ich zeige dir wie schön essen ist.“ Er zog Anakin das weiße T- Shirt aus. Drück ihn auf den Küchentisch. Anakin schauderte. Kalter Marmor. Er spürte eine nasse Spur auf seiner Haut. Ben zog eine Spur aus Fruchtsaft auf Anakins Haut. Vom Hals über seine Brust bis zu seinen Nabel. Der Ingwer grinste und begann der Spur mit seiner Zunge zu folgen. Sah Anakins Gänsehaut. Der Ingwer summte: „ Magst du Honig?“ Anakin nickte. Ben zog eine fache Schale von der Platte und zog mit zwei Fingern goldenen Honig auf Anakin seine vollen Lippen. Der Junge ließ seine Zuge über seine Lippen gleiten. Süß und kühl. Ben küsste ihn zog seine klebenden Hände über Anakin. Er zog ihn die Hose aus und ließ die goldene Flüssigkeit über Anakin seinen halb harten Schwanz laufen. Der Junge keuchte auf. Ben leckte den Honig ab. Er kam über Anakin und steckte sich eine Weintraube in den Mund. Er Ließ sie in Anakin sein Mund fallen. Seine Lippen berührten nur leicht die des Jungen und er hauchte: „ Weißt du wie lecker du bist.“ Anakin schüttelte den Kopf und begann seinen Onkel zu Küssen. Schob seine Hände unter den warmen Pullover und hauchte: „ Sag es mir Onkel.“ Ben sein Haar zog über Anakins Haut. Anakin spürte Ben seine Hände


	13. Call me Uncle Ben

über seine Rippen laufen. Der Junge räkelte sich in Ben seinem Griff. Ben sah Anakin an als er etwas Honig auf sein Loch laufen ließ und begann es abzulenken. Der Junge wölbte sich, stöhnte als sein Onkel ihn die Zunge rein schob. Anakin tastete nach Ben sein Haar. Packte es und knurrte. Der Ingwer hielt den Jungen an der Hüfte ruhig. Anakin ließ sich von Ben seiner Zunge Ficken. Spürte die Wärme, die nässe die an seinen Arsch runter lief. Ben zog seine Zunge aus Anakin und ersetzte sie durch zwei Finger. Mit seiner anderen Hand, öffnete er das Band seiner Hose. Der glatte Stoff rutschte an seinen Beinen runter. Er schob seinen harten Schwanz in Anakin. Er Junge keuchte auf. Ben packte ihn an den Hüften und nahm ihn hart. Raues Stöhnen. Ben zog seine Finger über Anakins Mund. Der Junge legte seine Zunge um die Finger seines Onkels. Schmeckte die süße des Honigs, der Früchte. Spürte Ben in sich, seine Berührungen. Anakin war wie in einer Ektase aus keuchen und Stöhnen. Ben spürte Anakins angespannten Beine um seine Hüfte. Schnelle Stöße. Schwerer Atem. Hitze die Ben seine Wangen färbten. Eine dünne Schicht Schweiß legte sich auf ihre Haut. Der süße Geruch mischte sich mit ihren eigenen. Anakin stöhnte auf spürte die aufkommende Freude in sich. Ben kam mit einem ersticken: „ Anakin.“ Er krallte sich in Anakins Hüfte. Schwerer Atem. Anakin biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wimmerte Onkel Ben.“ Der Ingwer zog sich aus Anakin und nahm den Schwanz des Jungen in den Mund. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss Anakin sich in Ben seinen Mund. Zitternde Finger die über feuchte Haut rutschten. Ben kam über Anakin, küsste ihn. Er ließ Anakins Sperma in seinen Mund laufen. Anakin zuckte und schluckte seine Freude runter. Ben küsste ihn. Sie teilen sich den Geschmack des Jungen. Leises Keuchen. Sie lösten sich und Ben nahm ihn die Augenbinde ab. Anakin lächelte und blinzelte seinen Onkel an. Er Ingwer hauchte: „ Hallo da.“ Anakin lächelte noch breiter und ließ sich von Ben vom Tisch ziehen. 

Am Abend saß Anakin in sein Zimmer er hing an seinen Hausaufgaben. Er hatte versucht Luke anzurufen doch er wurde ständig weg gedrückt. Mit meinem Schnaufen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. 

Ben seine Stimme: „ Ani?“ Anakin öffnet die Augen und setzte sich auf. Er sah zur Tür. Ben stand da. Ein schwarzer Anzug. Ein dunkelrotes Hemd. Sein Haar elegant nach hinten gekämmt. Eine Tasche neben seinen Schwarzen Schuhe die glänzten. Anakin grinste und fragte: „ Willst du mich zum Romantischen Wochenende mit nehmen? Sowas hätte ich vor dem Ficken erwartet.“ Ben grinste und zischte: „ Du bist echt schlimm.“ Anakin nickte. Der Ingwer kam auf das Bett und sagte: „ Ich muss nach Kent. Ich werde Donnerstag Abend wieder da sein.“ Anakin starrte ihn an. Ben legte seine Finger um Anakins Kin und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Der Junge saß in Schlaghose und T-Shirt auf dem Bett und erwiderte den Kuss. Ben löse sich mit einen bedauernden schnaufen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Anakin schmiss sich zurück auf sein Bett. Ben war weg, Luke hasste ihn. Er Atmete tief durch. Der Geruch von Blumen. 

Shmi kam in sein Zimmer und flüsterte: „Ani? Ich habe ein Käsesandwich für dich du warst nicht beim Essen.“ Anakin sah auf und brummte: „ Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Er schickte sie mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung raus. Sie verzog entsetzt ihr Gesicht und ging. Anakin machte sich für die Nacht fertig. So lange ohne Ben und bald noch länger. Wie sollte er das aushalten. Er müsste einen Weg finden bei Ben zu bleiben. 

Die Tage ohne sein Onkel zogen sich schlimmer als Klebe.

Es war Donnerstag Nachmittag. Anakin kam von der Schule und schmiss seine Tasche genervt in die Ecke seines Zimmers. Er warf sich auf sein Bett. Luke hatte ihn die Freundschaft gekündigt. Er hielt sein Verhalten für krank und auch Padmé war nicht begeistert von Ben. Er hatte sich mit Solo befreundet und einer jungen Frau aus seinen Mathe Kurs. Sie hieß Leia und hatte selbst ein schräges Verhältnis mit ihren Stiefvater.


	14. Call me Uncle Ben

Er schreibt gelegentlich mit Ahsoka über übliche Sachen. Die Haushälterin war wieder Gesund. Er versuchte dem Familien Glück von seiner Mutter und Owen so weit wie möglich zu umgehen. Die letzten Tage war er in der Schule oder in seinem Zimmer.   
Anakin dachte an Ben. Wie er sich bewegte, wie er roch. Diese Augen die ihn ansahen als würde er gefressen werden. Sein Haar was glatt und weich war. Ben seinen britischen Akzent. Wie er mit seiner Zunge spielte wenn er mit Anakin sprach. An all die gestohlen Küsse, Berührung. Der Junge atmete durch. Er dachte über Ben seinen Rücken nach. Wie die Muskel sich bewegten wie sein Rücken verziert mit Sommersprossen war. Wie jede Bewegung von dem Mann ihn an Sex erinnerte. Wie seine Finger sich in seine Oberschenkel krallten. Der Geschmack von Ben.   
Anakin lehnte sich auf sein Bett zurück und schob seine Hand langsam in seine Hose. Die Kissen rochen noch immer nach seinem Onkel. Mit einen leisen keuchen schloss er die Augen und stellte sich vor seine Berührungen wären die von Ben. Der Junge zog seine Hose bis zu den Knien und zog seine Finger an seiner Länge entlang. Sein Damen glitt über seine Eichel. Weiche Haut. Er keuchte. Seine rechte Hand glitt über seinen Mund. Er zog seine Zunge über seine Finger und zog seine Feuchten Finger über sein Loch. Ein Kribbeln und ein schweres einatmen. Mit einen leichten druck schob der Teenager sich zwei Finger in den Arsch. Seine andere Hand wickelte sich um seinen harten Schwanz. Er stellte sich Ben seine Berührungen, Küsse vor. Seine Hüfte bewegte sich leicht. Seine Finger zogen an warmer, glatte Haut entlang. Enge, die sich um seine Finger legte. Er begann seine Finger zu bewegen. Die Bewerbungen wurden schneller. Sein Stöhnen lauter. Anakin drehte sein Kopf in ein Kissen. Atmete den Geruch von Blumen ein. Sein Körper wölbte sich unter dem Gefühl seines anrollenden Orgasmus. Sein Schwanz zuckte. Anakin biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Augen flatterten zu. Nur er und der Gedanke an seinen Onkel. Das Gefühl der Freude rollte über hin hinweg. Ein stöhnen. Anakin kam und stöhnte: „ Ben.“ Sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Sein grinsen von seinen schnellen Atem begleitet. Seine Freude rann über seine Finger. Anakin sah auf die Flüssigkeit die von seine Fingern tropfte. Ben hätte seine Zunge jetzt über seine Finger gezogen und ihn angesehen. Eine Gänsehaut zog über seinen Rücken. Er Atmete durch, wischte sich sauber und zog sich an. Ein leises klopfen an der Tür. Anakin sah geschockt auf. Wurde er gehört? 

Unsicher und mit schweren Atmen fragte er: „ Wer ist da?“ Die Stimme des Dienstmädchen erklang: „ Herr Kenobi? Ihre Eltern möchten Speisen. Wünschen sie auf ihren Zimmer zu essen oder mit ihren Eltern?“ Anakin atmete durch und antworte: „ Ich werde gleich zu ihnen gehen.“ Er könnte die Schritte der Frau hören. Anakin sah zur Uhr. Es war kurz vor acht. Bald war Ben wieder da. 

Das Abendessen war unerträglich. Anakin verbrachte es damit auf gedämpfte Nudeln mit Muscheln und Sahnesauce zu starten und sich Reise Pläne von seiner Mutter und Owen anzuhören. Shmi sagte zwischen zwei bissen: „ Und wenn du nicht mit möchtest kannst du bei Ben bleiben. Er hatte es angeboten.“ Anakin sah auf und fragte erstaunt: „ Was?“ Owen sah Shmi an und wiederholte: „ Ben sagte das du bei ihn bleiben kannst. Wenn wir in den Urlaub fahren.“ Anakin grinste und summte: „ Nichts würde ich lieber machen.“ Shmi schnaufte und sprach: „ Was ist das mit dir und deinen Onkel?“ Anakin sah sie an und antworte: „ Ich mag ihn einfach. Er ist nett.“ Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Shmi sah zu Owen und sagte: „ Ben sagte vor seiner Abreise das er sich auch freuen würde wenn du so bei ihn bleibst. Jetzt wo du dich hier eingelebt hast. Er sagte du würdest lieber bei ihn bleiben und nicht mit Owen wohnen wollen oder mir?“ Anakin fühlte sich plötzlich glücklich und doch beschämt.


	15. Call me Uncle Ben

Er schob den Teller weg und nickte: „ Ich mag euch beide aber ich will nicht euer kleines Kind sein. Ich will dieses Familien Glück nicht. Ich wollte auch England nicht. Ihr habt mich gezwungen. Ich will nicht mit euch zusammen Wohnen und mit euch zu Abendessen. Über meine Schule reden und ….. ihr behandelt mich wie ein Kind. Ich bin nicht fünf ich bin siebzehn und Ben behandelt mich gut. Er lässt mich einfach ich sein.“ Anakin stand auf und zischte: „ Fuck ihr versteht das nicht.“ Er ließ seine Mutter und Owen mit offenen Mündern sitzen. Anakin grinste. Ben wollte ihn bei sich behalten. Der Junge ging in sein Zimmer. 

Es dauerte nicht lange da hörte er die zwei in ihr Zimmer gehen. Sie sprachen über Ben und ihn. Anakin verzog das Gesicht. Es war so laut. War es ihn nicht bewusst dass er sie hörte? 

Anakin packte gerade seine Tasche für die Schule als er die Haustür hörte. Mit einem Lächeln hechtete er aus seinen Zimmer zu der großen Treppe. Ben kam gerade die Treppen rauf. Ein Schwarzer Anzug. Ein silbernes Hemd mit weißen Schuhen. Er sah Anakin und ließ seine Tasche fallen. Anakin nahm zwei Treppen auf einmal und stürzte Ben um den Hals. Der Ingwer flüsterte: „ Ooh Ani.“ Ohne weitere Worte wurde Anakin in ein Kuss gezogen. Der Ingwer drängte ihn die Treppen rauf und lenkte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.   
Ein großes Bett mit roten Lacken, seidene, schwarze, Bettwäsche. Das Kopfende aus schwarzem Eisen. Ein langer Schrank aus Spiegeln. Der Boden aus Glas. Es sah aus als ob flüssige Lava sich unter dem Glas bewegte. Schwarze Gardinen. Wände aus groben Steinen. Der Geruch von Blumen. 

Ben schüttelte den Kopf und keuchte in den Kuss: „ Sage nichts Junge. Nicht ein Wort. Ich will nur deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.“ Schnell fielen die Klamotten zu Boden. Anakin wurde auf das kalte Bett gedrückt. Ben kam über ihn. Zog seine heiße Zunge über Anakins Haut. Am Kopfende hingen Handschellen die er Anakin plötzlich umlegte.. Anakin grinste. Ben hauchte: „ Der Schlüssel ist an deinen Hals Junge.“ Anakin sah zu seinen Händen und wieder zu Ben. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Da war Ben sein gieriger Blick. Der Ingwer drückte Anakin seinen harten Schwanz gegen die Hüfte. Ein Zeichen wie sehr er sich nach dem Jungen gesehnt hatte. Schnelle, schlampige Küsse. Anakin keuchte auf. Als Ben seine Finger sich um Anakins Schwarz legten. Feuchte Wärme. Das kleine Zwicken von Zähnen. Anakin keuchte. Er wollte Ben berührten. Seine Finger durch die Haare seines Onkels ziehen. Ben ließ seine Zunge über Anakin sein Loch rutschen. Schob seine Finger ihn. Anakin stöhnte auf. Zog an den Handschellen. Er sagte sich nach einen Kuss. Ben küsste seine Oberschenkel. Zog mit den Finger über Anakins Hoden. Der Junge wölbte sich und stöhnte: „ Onkel.“ Ben sah zu ihm auf und hauchte: „ Neffe!“ er zog seine Zunge wieder über Anakin seinen Schwanz. Er löst sich von Anakin seinen Schwanz und zog seine Hüfte in eine bequeme Position. Seine Hände glitten an Anakins Rippen entlang. Zogen über ihn mit schweren Gewicht. Langsam schob er sich in Anakin. Küsste seinen Hals. Der Junge wickelte seine Beine um die Hüften seines Onkels, zog an den Handschellen. Keuchte. Erhitzter Atem. Schnelles Stöhnen. Ben stieß hart zu. Heißer Atem. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Ben sein Haar rutschte über seine Haut. Die Hüfte des Ingwer schlug hart gegen Anakin. Ben keuchte: „ Schau mich an. Sehe deinen verfickten Onkel an.“ Anakin stöhnte als Antwort. Er blickte in Ben seine blaugrünen Augen. Feuchte Haut, rauer Atem. Schnelle Bewegungen. Anakin kämpfte damit die Augen auf zu behalten. Ben stöhnte dunkel auf. Anakin drückte sich fester an Ben. Rausch, eine welle der Freude jagte über sie. Sie kamen gleich. Mit einen rauen Stöhnen. Ben spürte die nässe, wärme. Er legte seine Stirn an die von Anakin und zog ihn in einen Kuss. Anakin sein Körper zitterte. Ben machte die Kette von Anakins Hals ab und schloss die Handschellen auf.


	16. Call me Uncle Ben

Anakin schlang seine Arme um Ben uns zog seine Finger durch sein Haar. Küsste ihn. Ben flüsterte: „ Schlaf bei mir.“ Anakin küsste ihn zur Antwort.   
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ben von Anakins Handywecker geweckt. Der Junge stand auf und verschwand in das Badezimmer von Ben was an sein Schlafzimmer anschloss. Nur eine dünne Glastür. Das Badezimmer war aus groben grauen Steinen. Boden wie Wände. Ein Waschbecken aus schwarzem Glas. Ein Spiegel der die Wand entlang lief. Die Dusche im Raum. Das WC im Stein Optik. Anakin schluckte. Der Boden war warm. Lampen waren zwischen den Steinen an der Wand. Eine Pflanze zog sich an der Wand der Dusche runter. Ein Rundes Fenster aus Milchglas. Ein Schrank aus Stein. Rote Handtücher. Anakin ging duschen. Er hätte ewig unter dem Wasser stehen können. Die Zeit drängte. Ben löste ihn im Badezimmer ab und summte müde: „ Beeile dich nach unten zukommen. Deine Mutter ist gleich wach um den Dienstmädchen zu helfen.“ Er gab Anakin einen faulen Kuss und schob ihn aus dem Bad. 

Anakin verschwand nach der Schule in Ben sein Büro und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. Er beobachtete seinen Onkel. Der sah sich einen dicken Ordner an. Ein Stift zwischen seinen Zähnen. Sein Blick zog über Zeilen von Buchstaben. Anakin spielte mit einem Tacker und summte: „ Ich hoffe ich darf bei dir bleiben.“ Ben grinste. Von unten war der Krach von den Umzugshelfern zu hören. Shmi ihre Stimme die immer wieder sagen: „ Das nicht.“ Ben sein Haar hing vor seinen Augen. Anakin sprang von dem Schreibtisch und sagte grinsend: „ Ich denke du brauchst eine Pause.“ Ben sah ihn an. Anakin trug noch immer seine Schuluniform. Ben grinste und summte: „ Könnte sein?“ Anakin sah sein Onkel an. Er trug ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und eine schwarze Anzugs Hose. Nackte Füße. Das Hemd war nur halb zu. Kupferhaar auf der Brust. Anakin zog Ben hoch und säuselte: „ Onkel Ben.“ Ben zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zog ihn an sich ran. Er begann ihn zu küssen. Anakin öffnete Ben sein Hemd. Zog seine Finger über die Brust seines Onkels. Der Ingwer drückte ihn Richtung Schreibtisch. Er schob Anakins Hemd von seinem Körper und schob seine Hand in die Hose des Schülers. Seine Finger glitten durch raues, kurzes Haar. Legten sich um Anakins Penis. Der Junge zog seinen Onkel in einen Kuss. Spürte Ben seine Zunge in seinem Mund. Der Ingwer drückte sich gegen Anakin. Anakin legte seine Hände auf Ben seinen Arsch schob seine Hände in die Hose seines Onkels. Keine Unterwäsche. Anakin zog sich aus dem Kuss und fragte: „ Trägst du niemals Unterwäsche?“ Ben grinste und antworte: „ Nein.“ Er zog ihn wieder in einem Kuss. Spürte Anakins Finger die über sein Hintern rutschten. Die Kleidung ging zu Boden. Anakin wurde auf den Schreibtisch gedrückt. Ben zog seine Hände über Anakins Rücken und hauchte ihn in sein Ohr: „ Halte deine Klappe.“ Anakin nickte. Die Kette mit dem Schlüssel wackelte. Ben zog seine Zunge von Anakin sein Ohr über seinen Rücken runter zu seinem Arsch. Er ließ seine Zunge über Anakins Loch rutschen. Drücke die langsam in den Jungen. Seine Finger um den harten Schwanz des Schülers. Anakin keuchte auf. Stimmen vor dem Büro. Ben zog mit einem schnellen Griff Anakin sein schwarzen Leder Gürtel und schnurrte: „ Beiß darauf.“ Er zog mit den Gürtel Anakins Kopf nach hinten. Ohne Vorwarnung schob er sich in den Jungen. Anakin Schluckte sein Stöhnen runter. Seine Finger krallten sich in Papiere. Schnelle, harte Stöße. Der heiße Atem von Ben auf seiner Haut. 

Plötzlich ging die Bürotür auf.

Ein entsetztes: „ Anakin.“ 

Ben blickte in Shmi ihr Gesicht und fauchte: „ Fuck.“   
Die Frau ließ ihr Glas fallen und starrte die zwei an. Anakin knallte mit der Stirn auf den Schreibtisch. Er wollte sterben vor Scharm.


End file.
